Missing Parts
by Pirae
Summary: This story fills in some of the missing details of the honeymoon Breaking Dawn . It is meant to be inserted between the beach and the feathers.


Edward took me in his arms. Their cool hardness was the exact opposite of the warm water. Small bumps raised all over my skin in reaction to the temperature contrast. Edward's finger lightly traced the goose bumps on my arms up to my shoulders, neck, jaw line, mouth. I closed my eyes and shivered again, although this time it wasn't because of temperature. My lids slowly lifted to reveal intense, honey-golden irises gazing intently at me. He smiled seductively.

"Now really, Mrs. Cullen, is being married to a monster truly that horrifying?" My eyes opened all the way in confusion. He twined his fingers in mine, tenderly kissing each fingertip.

"Horrifying?" I asked, utterly distracted by the movement of his lips to my wrist.

"You have goosebumps," he observed.

"Enthusiastic ones," I clarified. His mouth found the tender skin inside my elbow. A wave of desire flooded my body, and I pulled myself closer to him with my free arm. His other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me squarely to his body. His fingers wrapped themselves in my wet hair. Edward slowly pulled my face to his, kissing me longer. My toes found his and rested on top of them. I felt something press into the soft skin of my lower abdomen and realized that I was not the only one fighting a torrent of passion. My fingers lightly traced the muscles on his bare chest. They tiptoed their way lower, below the water line, to his stomach. Looking into his eyes, I moved my exploring fingers down until a low growl emanated from his throat. I started to pull back, but his arms refused to move, caging me to him like a vice.

Suddenly I felt myself moving backwards in the deep, comfortably warm water. We were headed back to shore. Before I could worry about whether he was really going to keep his word to try, we were in the enormous white bed, surrounded in mosquito netting. I was secured in his arms, pinned between him and the bed. His lips hungrily found mine. My body's reactions were frighteningly intense. I felt my nipples harden, responding both to the coolness of Edward's fingertips and to the fiery, all-consuming passion his touch ignited wherever it went. His index fingers stroked the areolas while his lips teased the hypersensitive peaks. I arched my back in an attempt to force my body closer to his. A hungry moan escaped my lips.

My grasping hands found his hair and quickly tangled themselves. I knew I couldn't do anything to even remotely hurt him so I didn't bother with holding back. Hadn't I been waiting forever for this? My need was growing, sending hot, flowing tingles down to my groin. His hands leisurely roved my body like he was trying to memorize exactly what each follicle felt like. Every second that he deliberated was a second that escalated my yearning. All the coolness of his skin couldn't quench the heat flooding my body, all the way down to my toes (which, of course, were curled tightly against the sheet). Then his face was in front of mine.

"Are you still certain you want to try this?" he asked, his voice thick with conflicted emotion. His voice was full of concern, but his golden eyes glowed with fierce hunger. I met his gaze confidently, all my fears long since left behind.

"Yes." His eyes looked into mine, searching. After a moment, satisfied, he smiled and gently kissed my forehead, each eyelid and nose. Finally, his lips found mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull myself closer to him. His hands were on my thighs, delicately pulling them apart. Suddenly, my legs were wrapped around his hips. He looked into my eyes questioningly. I smiled and nodded. I was ready.

I felt a sharp pinch, and then he was inside me. His eyes never left mine as he very slowly pressed his hips further into mine. I gasped and he froze. I quickly clenched his hips between my thighs, refusing to be separated from him.

"Surprise, not pain," I reassured him. Relief flooded his face and he began to move his hips again. The soreness that I knew was natural had already begun to fade. I moved my hips to counter his movements, pushing him further inside me. Slowly and rhythmically we rocked. Between waves of pleasure I basked in the glowing awe and wonder painted on his elegant face. Every one of our synchronized movements elicited a new wave of deliciously sinful pleasure.

He buried his face in my neck and let out a moan, thrusting just a bit harder, just a bit faster. My hands roamed his back, trying to touch every part of him that I could. The pleasure was building in my groin, and it amplified with every lunge of his hips**.** My ankles crossed behind his back and clung as my mind was swept away by an overpowering torrent of emotion. This wonderful, flawless being was _mine. _ His hands cupped and massaged my breasts, gently teasing the nipples. My back arched, fitting myself more fully into his palms. My right hand grasped the sheets, clinging tightly against the increasingly passionate thrusting.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and stared into mine. He grasped my hand, twining his fingers roughly through them, I could sense his urgency and met it with my own. One last powerful thrust and I cried out in joy as explosions of sheer ecstasy sent electricity spiking through my entire being. Through a dim haze of rapture I heard him utter a low growl and then a roar as his body shuddered. Then he lay limp on top of me, our bodies fitting neatly together, curve for curve, not willing to separate quite yet. My muscles relaxed but I did not release my hold on him. My mind floated peacefully on an ocean of absolute bliss. Slowly, he disentangled himself from my limbs and settled into the bed beside me. He pulled me to him, nuzzling the top of my head with his chin. My fingertips idly traced the hard, muscular lines of his cool, naked body.

"I never knew…" Edward's voice trailed off, his eyes distant.

"Never knew what?" I mumbled into his skin.

"I'd seen so much of it in the minds of others, I thought I knew about… this… but it didn't prepare me." His honeyed eyes gleamed. It looked like my mind wasn't alone on the Eternal Ocean of Absolute Bliss. I grinned and stroked his body, working my hands down, little at a time.

"Hmmm. Wanna see if we can top it?" He met my smile with one of his own.

"Every day and forever."


End file.
